The Forgotten City
by Dragon Drow
Summary: In light of the death of Dagoth Ur, the land was finally at peace. Or so everyone thought...
1. Chapter 1

_**Morrowind: The Forgotten City**_

Chapter 1: Forbidden Lovers

The city of Balmora was as busy as ever. People went from store to store, and from guild to guild exchanging, and buying items. In this city was the great House Hlaalu. The son of the Grandmaster of Hlaalu, Orvitho Hlaalu walked down the busy streets. His Black skin may have kept him from being noticed for there were a lot of dark elves with black skin in the city, but Orvitho's knee long braided red hair made him very noticeable. He came across a paper on a stonewall. It said that a mysterious creature has been seen in the area, and it could be dangerous. Orvitho laughed at the contact the Fighter's Guild if the creature has been spotted.

"Like the Fighter's Guild can do anything," Orvitho said.

"So can I destroy it?" someone asked.

Orvitho's red eyes turned to a male dark elf, with shoulder length blonde hair standing beside him.

"No!" Orvitho said.

The dark elf looked sad.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Orvitho said.

"Oh it wasn't you. I was just hoping for some destruction. Oh I'm D'vin by the way," The dark elf said while smiling.

"I am Orvitho Hlaalu."

D'vin looked at Orvitho.

"I know what you need," D'vin said.

He grabbed Orvitho's hand, and dragged him to the city gate.

"Wait! I'm not wearing any armor!" Orvitho stated, noting that he was only wearing silk clothing.

"Oh you worry too much, besides I'm only wearing a robe," D'vin said cheerfully.

Soon they were outside the city and out into the fields surrounding Balmora.

Orvitho, and D'vin walked across a lush green field. It was a quiet walk, and Orvitho didn't like it being so quiet.

"D'vin I don't have a weapon," Orvitho said.

D'vin stopped walking, and summoned a glowing gold ball. He began to shape it into a long sword. Once the spell was completed the glowing sword became black sword with red runes on the blade. D'vin passed the sword to Orvitho.

"Is that good for you?" D'vin asked.

Orvitho nodded. The sword was light. He swung the sword in one hand easily.

"Well its good to see that you like it because we have company," D'vin said.

He pointed to the hills. Three gold skinned high elves in chain mail armor stood on the hills. They launched fireballs at D'vin, and Orvitho. D'vin cast shield, and blocked the spells. Orvitho charged at the high elves, and cut oneof theirthroats. D'vin cast lightning and shocked another high elf. The remaining one cursed and retreated.

"Wasn't that fun?" D'vin asked, "too bad that House Telvanni ruined it."

"Why are the Telvanni after you anyway?" Orvitho asked.

"Your cute when your suspicious, But if you must know they are still angry even after they exiled me," D'vin replied.

"Oh... Wait a seocond. How did you get exiled from House Telvanni? Isn't that almost impossible to do?" Orvitho asked.

"I was bored and turned the Archmagister into a kitten," D'vin said cheerfully.

"Wait. You turned Archmagister, the leader of House Telvanni, into a kitten?" Orvitho asked with fury.

"Wow your cuter when you're angry, and I didn't turn him into just any old kitten. I turned him into a cute fluffy white kitten," D'vin replied.

Orvitho laughed. He actually thought it was funny that a really powerful person was turned into a fluffy kitten. D'vin smiled, and walked up to Orvitho.

"I like you," D'vin said.

Orvitho didn't reply. He blushed with embarrassment even though it was only them, and a rat out here. It's not that Orvitho didn't like D'vin. He may even be in love with D'vin, but just was so sudden. D'vin still smiled as he walked up to Orvitho, and kissed him on the lips. After a moment Orvitho moved back.

"Cant you stop doing things like that?" He asked.

"You don't like me?" D'vin asked.

"No! I… I love you, but I don't like it when you say romantic things so… so out of nowhere and so fast!" Orvitho yelled.

D'vin laughed and hugged Orvitho. Orvitho hugged back. He was so happy with D'vin here by him. D'vin was so charming, and different. Then Orvitho thought of something.

"Shit! What would my mother say!" Orvitho asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Morrowind: The Forgotten City

Chapter 2: Outlanders

Orvitho paced back, and forth. He was not only worried, but also completely freaked out. D'vin was standing on the side watching Orvitho.

"What will your mother do?" D'vin asked.

"What wont she do that isn't painful is right question!" Orvitho yelled.

Orvitho stopped pacing and breathed for a moment. He calmed down. D'vin hugged Orvitho again; just to make sure he was calm.

"You don't need to tell your family right now that you love me," D'vin said.

Orvitho was quite for a moment and took what D'vin said into consideration. There was a moment of silence. The wind blew by, brushing against Orvitho's black skin. He smiled, and nodded, marking his approval of D'vin strangely intelligent idea. D'vin once again grabbed Orvitho's hand.

"I want to see your city," D'vin said, as he pulled Orvitho towards Balmora.

"Why? Nothing is really that interesting," Orvitho asked.

D'vin laughed.

"Have you ever left, and seen any other town?" he asked.

Orvitho shook his head. He was pretty satisfied with Balmora. It was quiet since the time of the Nerevarine, and the death of Dagoth Ur. Even the guildswere quiet, It never really occurred to Orvitho that he could be seeing new places, and meeting new people.

"Well then after my tour I will be taking you to a place, and show you what's grand about it," D'vin stated.

Soon they came to the stone gate of Balmora. People were still on the streets, and passing to the yellow stone buildings. Orvitho showed all that there was to see in Balmora. Which other than the Fighters and Mages guilds it wasn't that much, but D'vin really liked looking in all the shops, and seeing everything. Orvitho was happy that D'vin was happy; even though his thoughts sometimes went back to his mother finding out he had a boyfriend, instead of the girlfriend she wanted.

"Well what do you think?" Orvitho asked as they came to the South Wall Cornerclub.

"You were right this town isn't all that interesting," D'vin replied.

He turned to the setting sun, and the nowdarkening sky. They had been out since early afternoon, but it only felt like a few short hours.

"Now tomorrow I will be taking you somewhere special, so get all the stuff you want ready," D'vin said with a smile.

"Alright then, but where will you be staying?" Orvitho asked.

"Where do you think I'm staying? At the South Wall Cornerclub," D'vin replied.

He hugged Orvitho and said farewell. D'vin headed inside the small club, while Orvitho headed across the Odai River, towards House Hlaalu.

Once inside the South Wall Cornerclub, D'vin went across the hall, and down the stairs to the bar. He noticed that some shady figures were about. Thieves guild being stationed at cornerclubs was nothing new to D'vin but he didn't think that any would try anything that might get them hurt in the process. A female Imperial sat beside D'vin, and ordered a drink. She had short brown hair that covered her ears, and her white skin was as normal.

"Well what brings you here?" she asked.

D'vin knew perfectly well the Imperial was trying to start a conversation, but he was prepared for anything she might pull.

"I'm spending the night here," D'vin replied honestly.

"I thought there were no available rooms here," the lady said.

"I know the owner. He lent me a room," D'vin explained, "but you know…"

As quick as a flash D'vin got up and pushed the Imperial over, and had a fireball spell ready to be launched at the lady's beautiful face at anytime.

"You really shouldn't try to touch things outlander," D'vin stated noting the Imperial's surprised look.

"What makes you so special Dark Elf?" The Imperial asked with a voice full of anger.

"Nothing, but even an outlander should know when someone is waiting for you to move," D'vin replied.

He canceled the fireball spell, and kicked the lady in the side.

"And I'm a Dunmer, not a Dark Elf."

With that D'vin went back to the main hall, and into the spare room that the owner let him use. All was quiet after that.

Meanwhile Orvitho stood outside the Hlaalu manor at the west side of Balmora. The stars were starting to come out of the sky, and the half moon was glowing brightly. He was almost eagerly await for tomorrow to see where D'vin would take him, but then his thoughts always turned back to his family, and what they would think. A lady who was walking by tripped, on the street close to where Orvitho was standing. She was muscular, and her black hair was tied back in a ponytail. Orvitho walked over and helped the lady pick up the books she dropped.

"Thank you for your help," The lady said.

"You look like you're new in Vvardenfell," Orvitho stated.

The lady nodded.

"My name is Maria," the lady stated.

She brushed the dirt off her simple brown pants, and straightened her white shirt. She thanked Orvitho once again, and began to leave. Suddenly the earth began to shake. Orvitho fell over. As the shaking grew more violent, building began to fall over, and crumble. People ran in panic as the river began to split apart.

"What has my sister done this time?" Maria mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Orvitho yelled out.


	3. Chapter 3

Morrowind: The Forgotten City 

Chapter 3: A New Challenge

Orvitho Walked over to Maria, and asked her again what she meant.

"I came here with my sister, and she can really thro a fit," Maria said.

Suddenly lightning striped a building of its roof, and set it on fire. Orvitho was worried about D'vin. For all he knew D'vin could be part of the problem. Orvitho left Maria and went to look for D'vin.

Meanwhile D'vin was fighting with the lady he hit at the South Wall Cornerclub. So far the lady made an earthquake with magic, and began to summon a storm.

"No one gives me, Lady Jenna, that kind of disrespect!" The lady yelled.

"Who?" D'vin asked half in bewilderment and half in spite.

"How can you not know me?" Jenna yelled.

D'vin summoned a small ball of red glowing energy. It's power seemed hard to control. Suddenly D'vin threw the ball into the ground. Suddenly red lines began to form a circle around Jenna.

"Your magic may be powerful but can you protect yourself against the Hellblast spell?" D'vin asked.

"Hellblast is a spell only in legends how could you know what it does let alone how to use it?" Jenna asked.

Suddenly fire began to spill from the lines, and twist into the sky. The fire's heat, and flames formed a dome around Jenna.

"If you survive maybe you'll find out," D'vin said.

Suddenly the dome exploded. Fire, and smoke went everywhere. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left but ash. Orvitho came out from the street on the side. He was amazed, yet frightened at the same time.

"How did you find such a spell?" Orvitho asked.

"Have you heard of the legend of the Forgotten City?" D'vin replied.

"Yes. It was suppose to be just a myth a legend," Orvitho whispered.

D'vin turned to Orvitho. He was smiling, and Orvitho didn't like it.

"Let me guess you found it," Orvitho said with a sigh.

"I found part of it, which leads me to believe that the city has been split into pieces due to cataclysmic event!" D'vin said cheerfully.

Orvitho looked at D'vin. He knew that was where D'vin was going to take him tomorrow. Orvitho sighed again.

"Want to go now?" he asked, and almost regretted asking it.

"Sure! I even have everything ready in this nice crate beside…" D'vin began

He turned to the South Wall Cornerclub. All that was left was black stubs of the wall, and the welcome sigh, which toppled over.

"Well… what's left of the South Wall Cornerclub," D'vin said with a giggle.

Orvitho shook his head. He looked at the only crate left, and took out the bag of supplies. He put it on his back and started walking north. D'vin soon followed.

"So where exactly is this piece of the Forgotten City you found anyway?" Orvitho asked.

"Oh not to far," D'vin replied cheerfully, "just north of Ald'ruhn."

Orvitho began to yell at D'vin, but it ended quickly with a kiss from D'vin. The night would be long but they weren't the only ones walking to Ald'ruhn.

A bit further back Maria watched as the two walked past the hills. She smiled at the information she heard about the Forgotten City. Maria thought about how much treasure was in just that piece of it. Legend says that the Forgotten City was a gigantic city that held only the richest people. With a snap of her figures, and hooded figure appeared out of the shadows behind Maria.

"I don't think it was wise to sacrifice Jenna like that," the hooded figure stated.

"But now we know exactly what we are dealing with," Maria replied, "a love bound warrior, and mage of great power."

With that the hooded figure disappeared into the shadows. Maria laughed.

"Well than I will see you two in Ald'ruhn," Maria said.


	4. Chapter 4

Morrowind: The Forgotten City 

Chapter 4: The Long Road Ahead

Orvitho, and D'vin headed along a dirt road north. The moon was still out, and the stars began to shine. Orvitho was really fatigued because of lack of sleep. D'vin seemed to have lots of energy. D'vin turned to Orvitho who was lacking behind. He waited for Orvitho to catch up, and once he did D'vin moved on. With a sigh Orvitho followed.

A short time later D'vin turned around to see that Orvitho was really behind this time. He stopped and waited. This time when Orvitho caught up, he fell into D'vin. D'vin caught him. Orvitho looked up at D'vin.

"Sorry. I'm just really tired," Orvitho explained.

D'vin rubbed Orvitho's head, and smiled. He lay Orvitho on the grass, and put down their supplies. He lay beside Orvitho and looked up at the stars.

"Orvitho what will you do about us?" D'vin asked.

"Well maybe I'll just let I flow," Orvitho replied.

D'vin laughed, and rolled over to face Orvitho. He sat over Orvitho and just stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Orvitho asked.

"You are really beautiful," D'vin stated.

D'vin began to tickle Orvitho. Orvitho tried to stop him, but it was no use. He laughed, and so did D'vin. They rolled down the hill, and at the bottom Orvitho was onto of D'vin. Orvitho smiled and kissed D'vin. He even stuck his tongue inside D'vin's mouth.

"I didn't think you had the energy to do that," D'vin stated.

Orvitho laid his head on D'vin chest. He was worn out.

"So want to do it?" D'vin asked.

"Not in the middle of a field!" Orvitho yelled.

D'vin laughed, and Orvitho fell asleep. D'vin smiled at Orvitho. Orvitho slept quietly. D'vin gently pushed Orvitho onto the grass, and went back up the hill to get the supplies back at the top of the hill. Once at the top D'vin sighed and looked across the field. They weren't near Ald'ruhn, and it's desert hills. D'vin went back down the hill and lay beside Orvitho. He kissed Orvitho, and then went to sleep.

Orvitho awoke with the sun in his eyes. He sat up and stretched. The sun was overhead, and its warm touch was calming. D'vin was still asleep, on Orvitho's legs. Orvitho shook D'vin but he didn't wake from his slumber.

"D'vin wake up," Orvitho said.

"Give me five more minutes," D'vin mumbled in his sleep.

Orvitho yelled in D'vin's ear and he got up. D'vin scratched his head. He turned to Orvitho.

"Was the yelling necessary?" D'vin asked.

"You wouldn't get up," Orvitho replied.

D'vin got up, and straightened his robe. He helped Orvitho up, and then picked up the supplies. D'vin searched the bag, and took out two loafs of bread. He passed one to Orvitho who eyed it.

"Don't you have anything else?" Orvitho asked.

He was used to getting more than a measly little flavorless loaf of bread for breakfast. Orvitho would normally have a nice warm soup, some garlic bread, and a bowl of large fresh juicy fruit. He wasn't expecting a grand feast but Orvitho was hoping for more than a flavorless loaf of bread.

"I'll cook you something for dinner ok?" D'vin replied.

Orvitho nodded and took a bite out of the bread. It wasn't as bad as he thought. D'vin was almost finished his loaf. They began to walk back to the road, and towards Ald'ruhn.

Hours past, and they finally got to Caldera, a mining town. Its population was now mostly rich, due to the high demand of materials, because of the high demand of armor. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was turning orange. Orvitho watched at the men in their colour silk tunics went to the inn called Shenk's Shovel for a drink, and the women in their shinny silk dresses went to their homes. Orvitho looked around. He noticed the miners were just beginning to swarm into town. D'vin turned to Orvitho.

"Let get a place to stay," D'vin said.

He walked down the street to the near by inn. Orvitho followed after a moment of watching the miners squabble to their homes. They went inside the Shenk's Shovel.

Inside the bar area was filled with soldiers, and rich men drinking to their hearts content. D'vin walked over to the owner and spoke with him. With a wave of D'vin's hand the owner gave him a room key. D'vin came back, but Orvitho new something was odd.

"What did you do?" Orvitho whispered,

"Oh nothing a little mind control spell can't fix," D'vin said.

Orvitho just stared at D'vin. D'vin smiled then took Orvitho to the second level to see the room D'vin got. Some of the less drunk guards watched D'vin, and Orvitho walk upstairs.

On the second level D'vin lead Orvitho to the end of the hall. D'vin put the silver key in the lock and opened the door. The room had lush red carpets, and two large silk beds. A glass candelabra sat on a lovely round wooden table. Orvitho was surprised that D'vin got such an exquisite room.

"You like it?" D'vin asked.

"Yes but how exactly did you get it?" Orvitho asked.

"Oh I just said that I would give him a lovely expensive kitten instead of paying," D'vin replied happily.

Orvitho sighed, and lay on one of the beds. D'vin lay beside him.

"Let me guess you plan on turning someone into this kitten," Orvitho stated.

"Oh you are so right," D'vin agreed.

Orvitho rolled over and looked at D'vin. He smiled, and kissed him. D'vin held Orvitho in his arms. It was a moment of peace for them but it was disturbed by a knock on the door. D'vin sat up, but didn't move to answer the door. The knocking turned into banging.

"Open the door this instant!" A very deep almost manly voice ordered from the other side of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Morrowind: The Forgotten City 

Chapter 5: Darkness of Light

"I said open up!" The voice yelled again.

D'vin looked at the door, while Orvitho looked out the back window. The soldiers stood at the front of the building in silver armor wielding swords. There was a loud knock at the door and the voice called again.

"Well be right there!" Orvitho called.

Orvitho opened the window then climbed out, and D'vin followed.

Once outside on the stone roof, Orvitho looked around for a way down. There was a loud crash followed by footsteps.

"Well it seems that they got in," D'vin stated.

Suddenly the building began to sink on the left side. Orvitho fell over and slide down to the edge. He was lucky enough to have grabbed onto the edge before he fell, but below Orvitho's feet was lots of guards waiting for him to fall. Surprisingly D'vin still stood firmly on the roof.

"If you surrender we'll spare your life!" One of the soldiers called.

"What did we do?" Orvitho asked.

The soldier took out a scroll and opened it.

"D'vin Horathi! You are charged with illegal use of unknown magic by the Mage's Guild!" The soldier yelled.

"Then shouldn't the Mage's Guild be after me? You shouldn't be risking your lives because they want my head!" D'vin stated.

The soldiers mumbled among themselves but then were silenced by a soldier in gold armor. He was most likely a commander.

"Now surrender or die!" The commander yelled.

In a slight moment D'vin conjured up a black, and purple ball. It seemed to hiss at the soldiers.

"I'll surrender but only if you can get defeat my dark dragon!" D'vin called.

With that the ball formed into a giant dragon made of darkness. With a loud roar it began to attack the soldiers with an acid breath. Some soldiers fled in fear, while others tried to fight. During the confusion D'vin helped Orvitho up on the roof, then went back into the room. Orvitho watched as the dragon decimated the soldiers into nothing, but a puddle on the ground. Soon D'vin came back up on the roof.

"Ok I got our stuff," D'vin stated.

Orvitho turned and nodded. Suddenly a giant ball of fire fell from the sky, and crashed into the base of the building.

"Hold on to me!" D'vin ordered.

With out a second thought, Orvitho grabbed D'vin's hand. Suddenly they disappeared into a bright violet light.


	6. Chapter 6

Morrowind: The Forgotten City 

Chapter 6: Truth Behind the Unknown

In a blink of an eye Orvitho, and D'vin appeared in a dark room. The walls. And ceiling seemed to be organic, while the floor was obviously dark wood added in. D'vin was the first to get up, but was a little shaky. Orvitho stood on his knees, but soon vomited on the floor.

"I thought that you would be sick after that," D'vin said.

"What did you do back there?" Orvitho asked.

D'vin paused and looked at the green, and orange walls. Around them was nothing. Only a small blue paper lantern that barely lit the room hung on the ceiling. Orvitho looked at D'vin, but knew he wouldn't get an answer from him.

"It's called the dark dragon spell," D'vin said.

Orvitho stood up and rested his head against D'vin's back. Orvitho's soft calming hands rubbed D'vin's back.

"It normally is more like a snake," D'vin explained, "but I guess…"

Suddenly D'vin fell forward, to the ground. Orvitho quickly, and hastily kneeled beside his lover. D'vin smiled.

"I guess I used to much power," D'vin said.

Orvitho laughed, but it was broken earlier by a loud echoing knock on the green door beside them.

"D'vin! I am being respectful by knocking, but I'm assuring my authority as your little sister by coming in anyways!" a voice sang gracefully.

Suddenly the door crashed open, and in the organic doorway stood a tall, muscular female dark elf. She had long blonde hair, just like D'vin. Her gold robe slightly gleamed in the light. She smiled and looked over at Orvitho.

"Since when did you have authority over me!" D'vin yelled.

"Since always," his sister said.

Soon they began to argue. Orvitho was too confused to say anything. He turned to the door, and saw a male wood elf come in. His short brown hair barely covered his pointy ears. The wood elf's green eyes turned to Orvitho, and then sat beside him.

"So the first thing that happens when D'vin returns is that he gets in an argument with Elisan," The wood elf stated, before he drank out of a thin black bottle.

"So where am I, and who the hell are you?" Orvitho asked.

The wood elf straightened his Brown vest, and brushed dust off his white pants.

"I am Worandil, and your in the Jenarithel family house," the wood elf replied.

Worandil passed Orvitho a black bottle. After identifying the liquid in the bottle as beer, Orvitho began to drink it.

An hour passed, and D'vin and Elisan were still arguing. The only difference being that now D'vin had the strength to stand up and argue. Worandil turned to Orvitho, who seemed oddly happy. The wood elf took the black bottle out of Orvihto's hand and examined it.

"Hey D'vin! Did you know your friend can't hold his ale?" Worandil asked.

D'vin and Elisan stopped arguing. D'vin sat in front of Orvitho.

"Hey Orvitho," D'vin said.

There was a slight pause. Orvitho turned to D'vin as if he was prepared to answer.

"Waka Laka. There is place to be forever. Just to be together. Just to be together," Orvitho sang.

"Yep he's drunk," D'vin stated.

"And he cant sing either," Elisan also stated.

D'vin turned to her, and punched her in the face. Elisan turned and prepared to fight back, but Orvitho fell on top of D'vin.

"Stay here Devi," Orvitho said.

He fell asleep on D'vin. Everyone looked at Orvitho. He slept soundly on D'vin's chest. All D'vin did was smile and pat him on the head. Without anything to release her anger on, Elisan left the room. All was quiet, but then D'vin suddenly thought that something bad was going to happen.

"D'vin!" A voice yelled up, from under the floor.

"Shit," mumbled D'vin.


	7. Chapter 7

Morrowind: The Forgotten City 

Chapter 7: Did you think it was weird before?

Footsteps echoed through the room. Worandil also sensed danger, and ran out of the room. D'vin had a thought of who could have been coming, and it wasn't good. The footsteps came closer. D'vin knew that the round green door couldn't stop the boundless fury that was fast approaching. In a moment the door crashed open, and lay on the floor. A tall thin dark elf female with short blonde hair came in. Her red, and black robe was tattered, and ripped at the bottom. She looked at D'vin with her red eyes full of anger.

"Hello mother," D'vin said quietly.

"Are you straight?" his mother asked.

D'vin shook his head then pointed to Orvitho, who was surprisingly still asleep. D'vin's mother looked at Orvitho than turned to D'vin.

"Well it's not the end of the world yet. But you will wake up your lover for dinner in about oh ten minutes," D'vin's mother stated.

"Fiorna," Orvitho mumbled randomly.

"What? My names not Fiorna! It's Lelitha!" D'vin's mother yelled.

She stomped away. D'vin turned to Orvitho and shook him awake. Orvitho groaned, and then looked at D'vin.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You got drunk, and my mother destroyed the door to check if the world hasn't ended yet," D'vin stated.

Orvitho sat on the floor again. His head ached. D'vin walked over to the side and put a metal bucket in front of Orvitho. After a moment Orvitho threw up into the bucket. D'vin rubbed his head, and smiled.

"Oh and your coming to dinner," D'vin stated.

Orvitho looked up from the bucket.

"You have this thing for forgetting to mention things aren't you?" Orvitho asked.

D'vin laughed.

"Like what your going to say to your family about our relationship?" D'vin smiled.

Orvitho lowered his head.

"I forgot that part," Orvitho mumbled.

Suddenly the earth began to shake, and a loud explosion disrupted everything in the house. Thousands of footsteps ran by below.

"Don't tell me those stupid wizards from the mages guild are back!" Orvitho yelled.

He stood up, and walked out. D'vin laughed and followed.

After catching up to Orvitho who was lost two floors down, D'vin lead him to a near by balcony. Two armies were about to clash in front of the high tower, which looked more like a plant than anything else.

"Oh shit," Orvitho said.

"That your family isn't it?" D'vin asked.

A dark elf male in black plate mail came to the head of the further army. His red hair came down to his back under the helmet. He cleared his throat, and paused for a moment.

"If you don't return your captive, we'll be force to use all force necessary to retrieve Prince Orvitho Hlaalu," The dark elf stated.

"Father! I wasn't kidnapped! I came here willingly!" Orvitho yelled.

"That's your father?" D'vin asked.

"The red hair didn't tell you that?" Orvitho replied.

"Then why are you here?" Orvitho's father interrupted.

"Umm… I'm apart of star crossed lovers," Orvitho replied.

There was no answer, and Orvitho's father appeared to be confused.

"I was experimenting with my sexuality," Orvitho said.

There was still no answer and confusion.

"I'm in love with this guy," Orvitho stated, while pointing to D'vin.

Again there was silence and confusion.

"I'm gay you idiot!" Orvitho yelled.

A loud cheer went through Orvitho's father's army. This time Orvitho was confused.

"No crazy fan girls for daughter in-laws!" Orvitho's father cheered happily.

"So what do we do now?" one of the soldiers' asked.

Once again all was quiet. No one really had an answer to that. The Lelitha had a brilliant idea.

"Why don't you join us for the evening meal?" Lelitha suggested.

Soon both armies began to file into the tower. Orvitho watched his father take off his helmet, and talk to Lelitha as they walked into the tower.

"You look a lot like your father," D'vin stated.

Orvitho smiled, and looked upon the fields and mountains that lay before him. D'vin smiled, and put him arm over his shoulder. Orvitho rested his head on D'vin's chest.

"We should head down for dinner," D'vin said.

"You know, we may not get any privacy for a while," Orvitho stated.

"Are you asking what I think your asking?" D'vin asked.

"Yeah, but after dinner," Orvitho replied.

D'vin and Orvitho walked down to the dining hall, holding hands.


	8. Chapter 9

Morrowind: The Forgotten City 

Chapter 9: Search and Find

(Author's note: Yes I did skip a chapter. Why you may ask? Because chapter 8 is the lemon scene it is posted, but just as a chapter. If you are old enough or are allowed to read stuff like that, just search for it. Otherwise there's no plot in the chapter so you aren't missing much.)

Orvitho awoke to the sun in his eyes. He groaned and sat up. D'vin was still sleeping soundly. The door creaked open, and Lelitha came into the room. She didn't seem too happy that D'vin and Orvitho were still in bed.

"How are you two still sleeping? It's late in the afternoon!" Lelitha yelled.

"WHAT?" Orvitho yelled.

He stood up.

"Put some pants on first," Lelitha said.

Orvitho quickly covered his lower half and searched for his pants. D'vin was still sleeping.

"Oh and I was joking about the time. I was hoping that D'vin would wake up to that," Lelitha replied.

Orvitho shook D'vin awake. D'vin yawned.

"Why is my mother in the room?" D'vin asked.

Everyone glared at D'vin. He rolled off the edge of the bed and began to get dressed.

"Ok I'm up," D'vin said.

Lelitha left the room. Orvitho got dressed, and looked through the sack him and D'vin carried. There was fresh food, a map, and soap. Orvitho figured that Lelitha packed it while they were asleep. D'vin came over, and put his hands around Orvitho.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" D'vin asked.

"Yes, but we should really get going," Orvitho said.

D'vin laughed and walked over to the round door. The door creaked open.

"I guess we are ready to leave," Orvitho said.

D'vin nodded, and then the two walked through the door. They were ready to get back on the road again.

Along the dirt road and the grassy hills, Orvitho seemed to always look behind him. After some time, D'vin noticed, and asked Orvitho why he was looking behind.

"I have this strange feeling someone is following us," Orvitho replied.

"Don't worry. Even if someone is following us we can lose them in the mountains, while we look for the entrance," D'vin stated.

Orvitho glared at D'vin. He knew that D'vin wasn't exactly sure where the entrance to the Forgotten City.

"I have a pretty good idea where it is," D'vin stated defensively.

Orvitho smiled, and ran ahead of D'vin to get to the mountain range faster. D'vin ran to catch up.

Once at the mountain range D'vin began to search the rocks. Orvitho, not knowing what to look for just sat on a rock, and watched.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Orvitho asked.

"Hey I can find the lever which opens the hidden door," D'vin replied.

D'vin continued to search. Orvitho just watched D'vin search for a few hours. Out of pure boredom, Orvitho began to spin on the rock, but his foot hit something hard. Orvitho turned around to see a rusty, orange metal lever almost buried under the rock he was sitting on. He called over D'vin and together they pushed the large rock away, and pulled the lever. A boulder from the mountainside rolled away, and an unnatural metal, passage was revealed. D'vin grabbed Orvitho's hand and pulled him inside the passage.


	9. Chapter 10

Morrowind: The Forgotten City 

Chapter 10: The Glory, and the Agony

The dark dirt tunnel lasted for what seemed like hours. For once Orvitho was excited to see something new. To Orvitho every city and town was the same. They only had buildings and people. This time he would see ruins of an ancient place that hasn't been touched for ages.

"D'vin how much longer is it?" Orvitho asked.

D'vin smiled. He seemed rather intrigued that Orvitho would ask such a question. After a moment, D'vin stopped and told Orvitho to go on ahead. Doing as he was told to, Orvitho ran ahead. He ran thought the dark tunnels for a few minutes until he came to a gigantic cavern containing a giant limestone city as far as the eye can see. Orvitho was amazed at the maze that was made of streets, and at the giant crystals used to decorate the cavern ceiling. Steam still roared out of rusted pipes that lay across the outer edges of the cavern walls. D'vin came from behind Orvitho and started tickling him.

"For some great warrior you sure can't sense someone coming from behind," D'vin stated.

Orvitho laughed.

"Well, if I was a great warrior I would have a physical sword with me," Orvitho replied.

D'vin noticed that Orvitho was right. He was still without weapon. This had to be changed than. D'vin lead Orvitho to the left side of the edge they stood on and pushed him down a long ramp that lead into the city.

"Wait for me at the bottom!" D'vin called.

He jumped on to the ramp and slide after Orvitho.

A few minutes later Orvitho hit the bottom. He stood up and observed his surroundings. It appeared to be the market of the city. Soon D'vin slide right behind Orvitho.

"Wasn't that fun?" D'vin asked.

Orvitho stared at D'vin for a moment than jumped on him and started tickling him. D'vin laughed.

"Not as fun as this," Orvitho said.

D'vin suddenly kissed Orvitho. He pushed Orvitho off, and stood up. D'vin smiled and walked down the stone road. Orvitho quickly followed.

"I have a gift for you," D'vin said, "but first we must get to a place to get it."

Orvitho followed, but looked over his shoulder. He felt like someone was following them and it got worse as they went deeper into the city.

As the two went deeper into the city, large rocks crushed buildings. Beautiful architecture was destroyed. Orvitho wondered why such beauty was destroyed. For some odd reason this lead Orvitho's thoughts to what his mother would do when she found out that he had a male lover instead of the female one that she wanted. D'vin noticed this and hugged Orvitho.

"You worry too much," D'vin stated.

Orvitho smiled for the moment of relief that D'vin brought to him.

"And in this building behind me is your gift," D'vin said cheerfully.

The two went inside a small building.

Inside were tons of ancient weaponry and tomes of all sizes. The main room looked as if it would split apart any minute.

"Now where did I put it?" D'vin asked himself.

D'vin began to search through the piles of piles of stuff. Orvitho was half shocked by the room, but he laughed because it was just like D'vin to leave everything in a pile.

"When was the last time you organized this place?" Orvitho asked.

"Never," D'vin replied, "But I found it!"

D'vin returned to Orvitho with a bronze long sword. It had red engravings on it. Orvitho thanked D'vin for the gift. Before D'vin could reply, the wall blew apart. Orvitho looked up to see Maria standing in front of five men all dressed in black.

"When you two vanished in Caldara I thought that I would have to find a new lead to find the forgotten city, and well as someone who can read the ancient language. But now that I found you I have both," Maria said.

D'vin steadied himself. His left arm was bleeding from some rubble hitting it. He was angry that someone would ruin his sanctuary, as well as try to hurt Orvitho.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" D'vin said

Maria laughed. She took out a small dagger and threw it so it just scratched Orvitho's right cheek.

"Simple, because you will both only see each other in the afterlife," Maria threatened.

After a moment, D'vin smiled. Orvitho looked between the men behind Maria to see strange mechanical spiders crawling towards them.

"Why don't you catch us then?" D'vin taunted.

In a second D'vin created a black magical web that surrounded Maria and her companions. They were trapped in the webs. D'vin grabbed Orvitho and ran off before their enemies could follow. Maria was furious but wouldn't give up.


	10. Chapter 11

Morrowind: The Forgotten City 

Chapter 11: Magic and Steel

D'vin pulled Orvitho through the streets of the ancient city. When it seemed that they were not being followed, D'vin released Orvitho. Orvitho took off his shirt, and ripped off the bottom. He tied it around D'vin's left arm to stop the bleeding. D'vin sighed for a moment.

"Now why did you do something …hmmmm… stupid again?" Orvitho asked.

"Because they were going to hurt you," D'vin replied.

He licked Orvitho's right cheek to clean off the blood. Orvitho smiled, but then glared behind him. He clearly heard loud clanking footsteps behind him, but there was nothing in the shadows of the stone buildings.

"How long will that spell you cast last?" Orvitho asked.

"Not much longer. We should get moving," D'vin replied.

Just as the two were ready to get moving, a giant metal humanoid stood behind D'vin, and was preparing to attack. Orvitho knew that this metal warrior was called a Steam Centurion and what it was capable of. As the creature prepared to attack, Orvitho pushed D'vin out of the way. The Steam Centurion great metal spiked fist smashed through the ground, just barely missing Orvitho. The stone ground cracked and fell apart into a series of deep tunnels. Orvitho fell through along with the Steam Centurion. D'vin jumped in to save Orvitho.

D'vin fell closer, and closer towards Orvitho. Soon D'vin grabbed Orvitho's hand and pulled Orvitho up against his chest. The two were falling fast. D'vin quickly began to conjure up a spell. Orvitho held onto D'vin, in hoped that they would live through this. In desperation, Orvitho closed his eyes. In the midst of Orvitho's darkness, there was a loud crash, and then quiet. After a moment of silence, Orvitho opened his eyes to darkness being pierced by a bit of light from a small crack from above him. Orvitho pushed on what he thought was rubble, but it felt life flesh to the touch.

_Why do I have this strange feeling that this has something to do with one of D'vin's spells? _Orvitho thought.

He called out to D'vin. There was no reply, so Orvitho called again. This time Orvitho fell through a crack splitting apart below him. Orvitho landed on a cold hard yellow stone floor. Orvitho looked up to see D'vin the size of a giant.

"Why are my strange thoughts always right?!" Orvitho yelled.

"Because you can see the future," D'vin replied.

Orvitho just glared at D'vin. D'vin's feeble attempt at humor had failed to amuse Orvitho. After a long silence, D'vin apologized for dropping Orvitho on the floor, which in turn, was not what Orvitho was hoping to get an apology for. But it worked fine just the same.

"Can I ask a favor of you Orvithy?" D'vin asked sweetly.

"Don't ever call me that again," Orvitho stated coldly.

"Ok. Can I ask a favor of you Orvitho?" D'vin asked again even sweeter than before.

This time Orvitho gave in and agreed to help D'vin. D'vin pulled out a long stone poll from the rubble off to the side, and etched in the stone floor a drawing of a book cover with what looked like a stone in the centre.

"Can you find a book that looks like that for me?" D'vin asked sweetly.

Orvitho studied the drawing in silence. D'vin waited peacefully for a reply. After a moment Orvitho glared at D'vin.

"Why do you need me to find this book? You could easily just dispel yourself to normal size," Orvitho questioned.

"Well… um… We fell through a tunnel and I am stuck in the middle of this doorway," D'vin replied hoping that it would be enough to get ride of Orvitho's caution. Yet as usually it didn't work. Orvitho continued to glare at D'vin.

"Ok I forgot the counter spell," D'vin truthfully replied.

"What do you me you **forgot **the counter spell?!" Orvitho yelled.

D'vin looked as if he was about to cry. Orvitho sighed for a moment then apologized for yelling at him. D'vin smiled.

"Ok try not to get into trouble," Orvitho ordered.

"How could I get into trouble? I'm stuck in a doorway," D'vin joked.

This time Orvitho laughed as he left to help D'vin.

Orvitho walked for what seemed to be hours through the stone tunnels until he came to a room with a round stone door. Orvitho pushed the door open. Inside were thousands of crates, barrels, and shelves. The room appeared to be a storage room of some kind. Slowly and carefully, Orvitho walked into the room. First he checked to make sure no one was around to sneak up on him, then headed to the north wall where all the book were stored on shelves. He searched through the books for one that matched D'vin's description. After a few hours of searching through shelf after shelf, another problem arose. There was four books that fit D'vin's description, but with different coloured stones. Orvitho tool all four and ran back to D'vin. But before he left the storage room, he looked at a pile of crates that stood beside the door.

"I'm not here!" a familiar female voice called from behind the crates.

"Elisan you clearly stocking me, and D'vin!" Orvitho yelled.

Elisan jumped out from behind the crates. She wore a long black robe over leather armor.

"I'm not stocking you two. I'm just following you without permission!" Elisan argued.

"That means the same thing," Orvitho stated.

There was a long pause, which gave Elisan time to think.

"Crap, you're right," Elisan agreed.

"Now follow me," Orvitho ordered.

Orvitho began to head back towards D'vin. Elisan followed.

Meanwhile, D'vin impatiently waited for Orvitho to return. His fingers lightly tapped against the floor. After a few moments he heard the cracking of stones above him.

_Orvitho come back soon they are starting to dig, _D'vin thought.

D'vin looked down the tunnel in homes that Orvitho was alright. In a moment Orvitho and Elisan came running.

"Elisan! What are you doing here?" D'vin questioned.

"No time, which one do you need?" Orvitho asked haste fully.

"The one with the blue stone, sixth page from the cover," D'vin replied.

Orvitho did as he was told and wielded his new sword for battle. Elisan had a longbow ready to fire.

"We got lost and found some enemies that are following us," Elisan explained.

D'vin quickly reverted to his normal size, and readied a magical ball of lightning. The three waited for a minute for some of Maria's companions to come around the corner. D'vin launched his lightning spell at them, then Orvitho, and Elisan took care of any warriors that the spell missed. D'vin lead the way to an exit.

D'vin, Orvitho, and Elisan ran out of the tunnels and up a large flight of stairs. They came across some more bands of Maria's companions, but they were easily killed. Soon the stairs ended back at the Forgotten City. With a large metal gate insight everyone was slightly relieved. D'vin noticed an arrow that was flying towards them. Luckily, D'vin froze the arrow with a spell before it could hit any one. Maria held a bow made of glass. She prepared another arrow to fire.

"I have come too far, to lose all this gold!" Maria yelled.

She fired the arrow. This time D'vin's spell missed, and impaled Orvitho's left thigh. With Orvitho's pain, D'vin was getting not only serious, but also furious at the same time. He magically conjured a giant orb made of fire, ice, and lightning, and launched it at Maria. The magical orb destroyed the buildings in its path. Maria barely dodged it without killing her, but her right arm and leg were badly injured. The spell hit a large column shattering it to pieces. The roof began to collapse all around.

"This place is not stable since the nervarine defeated the evil here! RUN!" D'vin yelled. D'vin, Orvitho, and Elisan ran towards the gate. Maria couldn't follow fast enough to escape the falling stones.


	11. Chapter 12

Morrowind: The Forgotten City 

Chapter 12: Love without Bound, and Dreams of a Reality

D'vin, Orvitho, and Elisan ran out of a cave, before it collapsed. With a sigh of relief, Orvitho sat on the green grass. His left leg was in pain from the arrow jabbed into his thigh. D'vin kneeled down and gently pulled it out.

"Don't take off your pants to stop the bleeding," Orvitho ordered.

D'vin laughed at Orvitho's comment. He ripped off only the bottom of one of the legs to stop the bleeding. As he wrapped the ripped cloth around Orvitho's leg, Orvitho kissed D'vin's lips. Elisan smiled at Orvitho.

"Orvitho I want you to do me a favor," she asked.

Even though he thought it was weird, Orvitho agreed to do what Elisan asked.

"Balmora is down to the west. You'll introduce your mother to D'vin," Elisan requested.

Elisan said her goodbyes than conjured up a spell that teleported her back to her house. Orvitho sighed, and stood up. He was still a little unbalanced but would survive the trip to his home. Hopefully his mother wouldn't kill him.

Meanwhile in Balmora, Orvitho's Father relaxed on a long soft mat across one of the outer windows of his large home. He was enjoying a nice cool drink, and a clear day. Orvitho's Father thought nothing could ruin this day. That was until something caught his eye and made him remember what he was suppose to do. He saw Orvitho and D'vin heading towards the house. He needed to tell Orvitho's Mother that Orvitho had a boyfriend. Orvitho's Father fell off the window.

"Shivana!" Orvitho's Father called.

In few moments, Shivana, Orvitho's Mother came into the room. She wore brown leather armor, and her black hair brushed against her shoulders.

"What is it sweetie?" Shivana asked softly.

"Its about Orvitho," Orvitho's Father replied

He thought of the best way to explain that Orvitho was in love with D'vin.

"What Vorthio?" Shivana asked more fiercely.

"See… Orvitho is apart of star crossed lovers," Vorthio replied.

Shivana was confused.

"He was experimenting with his sexuality," Vorthio said.

Shivana was still confused. Maybe Orvitho is better at explaining things than his father Vorthio.

"He's gay you idiot!" Vorthio yelled.

Shivana slapped Vorthio across the face.

"Never call me an idiot!" she yelled.

There was a pause while Shivana took in what her husband had said.

Right outside the door, Orvitho debated whether or not to introduce D'vin to his mother. Suddenly Vorthio went flying through the wall and into the stone street.

"What do you mean Orvitho is gay!" Shivana yelled.

Shivana climbed through the hole that she made throwing Vorthio through it. Vorthio shook with fear imbedded in his bones. D'vin could see why Orvitho was worried about telling his mother he was gay. Shivana turned around and stared at D'vin. Her attention shifted from Vorthio to D'vin. She examined him from head to toe.

"You sure that this person is a guy?" Shivana asked.

Orvitho silently nodded. Shivana glared a D'vin, but D'vin didn't break under her gaze, but didn't match it. After a minute Shivana smiled.

"Well Orvitho since you found someone that you're in love with," Shivana began.

It seemed that all of Morrowind stopped to listen to what Shivana was going to declare next. Both D'vin and Orvitho waited for the reply.

"We will have to prepare for the wedding," Shivana ended.

Orvitho just stood still with his mouth open. He couldn't believe what he just heard, and even questioned Shivana on her decision.

"If you're in love with D'vin then I should accept that. Besides at least your heart chose someone," Shivana replied.

Shivana ordered everyone into her home to prepare for the wedding.

Days of planning, late nights, and hard work passed. On a sunny day late in the year was D'vin and Orvitho's wedding. In his own bedchamber, Orvitho prepared for the wedding. He combed his hair straight, and was about to put on his finest blue silk pants when there was a knock at the door.

"It's your father," Vorthio called.

Orvitho allowed to Vorthio to enter. He pulled in a large gold embroidered emerald green chest. Orvitho questioned his father on the chest.

"I was going to give it to you after the ceremony, but I think you should wear it during it," Vorthio replied.

Orvitho opened the chest. Inside was beautiful gold armor. He pulled out the chest plate. It was flat, and very form fitting.

"I thought my son should look good on his wedding," Vorthio said.

Orvitho thanked his father and began putting on the armor.

"Father, how did you meet mother?" Orvitho asked.

Vorthio laughed and sat on Orvitho's soft bed.

"Well it's very funny actually. One of my friends was into illegal gambling parties, so I went to one to try and convince him not to go anymore. Shivana was running," Vorthio explained.

Orvitho laughed. It was actually a very funny story. He finished putting on his armor. Orvitho sighed with relief. He was about to be in an eternal bound with D'vin, his lover. Vorthio, and Orvitho walked out of the room and headed to the back of the large household.

The wedding was taking place in the gardens in the back. Although there were no flowers blooming, the trees were lush green, glowing yellow, and plump reds. There was enough beauty to make up for the little flowers. Both families stood around a stone circle where the ceremony was planning on taking place. D'vin waited in a silver lined silk robe that his father wore when he got married to Lelitha. Soon Orvitho and Vorthio joined in the ceremony. Orvitho walked beside D'vin. Shivana walked forward to speak on behalf on the Hlaalu.

"Today we of two families are here to give our blessings. We all wish for the best of Orvitho and D'vin. We all hope that their life together will be fruitful of joy, and happiness," Shivana said with grace, and sweetness in her voice.

She moved back into the guests. There was a moment of silence, than a male dark elf with short dark blonde hair was pushed to the center.

"Why do I have to speak?" the male asked.

"Because your D'vin's father, Geno!" Lelitha yelled.

Geno sighed and moved more centered. Orvitho noticed that Geno was wearing a dark blue silk robe. Orvitho figured it was a good thing he got the gold armor for more than one reason. Geno cleared his throat as he prepared to speak.

"D'vin and Orvitho enjoy your new life together. Orvitho I saw your bedchamber, you're getting a larger bed," Geno said.

Strangely everyone laughed for a moment, but Geno still wasn't allowed to return to the guests at the wedding. He returned to the center and cleared his throat again.

"Although your lives with be full of joy and happiness, they will also be filled with hardship. You two will overcome this hardship so both of you can live happily no matter where the roads take you both," Geno concluded.

Everyone clapped, and now Geno was allowed to return to the guests. Orvitho looked at D'vin and smiled.

"Where shall those roads take us D'vin?" Orvitho asked.

D'vin put his hands on Orvitho's shoulders. He smiled and kissed Orvitho's lips. After a moment the guests clapped. D'vin and Orvitho were now married. D'vin released Orvitho.

"There are many adventures we could go on, and all of them will be together," D'vin concluded.

With the ceremony over everyone was ready for a fantastic feast, and dancing. Orvitho and D'vin were happy just to be able to be together forever.

And where shall the roads take them?


End file.
